1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system with a network device and a method for processing a network profile. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system with a wireless network device and a method for processing a wireless network profile.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless network refers to any type of computer network that is wireless, and is commonly associated with a telecommunications network whose interconnections between nodes is implemented without the use of wires. Wireless telecommunications networks are generally implemented with some type of remote information transmission system that uses electromagnetic waves, such as radio waves, for the carrier and this implementation usually takes place at the physical level or “layer” of the network.
Since network service can be obtained, through wireless network without a network cable connected, wireless network service becomes more and more popular. In addition, as transmission rate of wireless network develops, more and more devices, such as computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Digital Photo Frame (DPF), apply wireless network for network connection. Therefore, there is a trend to transmit data through wireless network.